Different paths
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: Follow the lives of Benny, Danny, Karen and Maya alternately as they live there lives and follow very different paths. Joined by blood see how they change as they live there lives as pirates and Marines alike. Sorry for the sucky summary but overall it will mainly follow my four OCs though it will linkin with other main characters. Hope you like it and please review Rated K
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Someone get the Captain!" One of the soldiers shouted out. It had been 2 weeks since the war of the best and the islands were still being carefully combed for the bodies of dead. A single crew ship was out on the further reaches of the island when they found a most surprising encounter. Strapped to raft 4 kids are visible. All of them were covered in ash, blood, dirt and seaweed. The children are unmoving and near dead. The Marines drag the raft and the children to the ship and proceeded to wait further instruction. When they finally get through to a higher up and have explained the situation they are asked one question - Are they still breathing? The Marines check and find that all the children still have a pulse which had risen from its sluggish one in the water.

With in the hour the children had been shipped to the infirmary and were being treated for a collection of injuries. One of the kids had a scythe head buried deeply within their side. Another had a burn mark scaling all over their face. It had taken days for the doctors to finish healing them and when they did wake up three of the children had no idea what had happened to them. The fourth child did however and agreed to see the fleet-commander who had taken a personal interest in the children.

the fleet commander knocked as to announce his presence. A clam if slightly cold voice spoke and said "Come in," When Sengoku pushed the door open the first thing that struck him was the girl's beauty. her hair a bright and dazzling red framed a pale porcelain complexion with unnerving electric blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul. Her only reply to his dazed response was to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

After a couple more seconds the Fleet commander recovered himself. "So you seemed to have been treated how are your wounds?" The commanders said in an attempt at small talk.

She tilted her snow-white neck back and stared at the ceiling and said " Fine, I guess but lets face it you're not really interested in my wounds are you sir?" She said her, electric blue eyes now staring straight at him.

Sengoku coughed uncomfortably and then said " You are right, Do you know what i want to know?" He asked slightly curious to what her reply might be.

"My guess is; One, What were me and my siblings doing strapped to raft? Two, Why did we look like we'd been a part of a war? Three, What connections do we have to the war that took place here last week? - Right?" She asked gravely.

"To all understandings yes, are you going to answer the questions?" he asked.

"My siblings and I were tied to the raft when are ship was sinking by our aunt, the reason that the ship was sinking was because Blackbeard attacked the ship we were working on and no we don't have any connection to the war."

"So you're devil fruit users, correct?" Sengoku said referring to the medical sheet on his clip board.

"Yeah, what about it?" She said a bit more aggressively than before hand.

"Would you mind informing me what devil fruit powers you have?" he asked, pen in hand.

She shrugged, "You'd find out eventually so yeah I'll tell you what our devil fruits are,"

Sengoku waited for a continuation and when nothing came he asked "And they are?" he said a tad exasperated.

"Um...Benny had a mi-mi fruit. He can mimic people and things perfectly - even take on their habits for a while. Danny ate the Blink-Blink fruit. he can change one object into another - so an apple into a knife or a bubble into a bomb, that kind of thing. He's also been working on making thing shrink or grow but he's not very good at that yet. Ugh.. Karen ate the ki-ki fruit. She can read minds - and that's any mind animal or human. though she's got a few issues with people." she said, her last sentence was said carefully.

"Those are some powerful devil fruit abilities your siblings have. And what about you, what's your devil fruit power?" he asked.

"Yeahabodo fruit - i can break things," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm?" Sengoku said confused at the meaning of her power.

She rolled her eyes and then said "I can break things. Its easier to show then to say actually," she said. With that she turned to a nearby window and stared at it. After a few seconds cracks began to appear then nothing.

"How fascinating you can crack things." Said the aid who had walked in with the commander. "Maybe if you train you can learn how to crack a joke" The aide words were snatched out the air when the window exploded in a fiery inferno.

Once again those electric blue eyes were staring into Sengoku. "I told you, I can break things." she eerily calm - her blood-red hair now blowing around due to the gusty winds entering through the gaping hole in the wall where the window once was.

"Like I said I break things."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The aide shrieked with fear. Sengoku didn't want to admit it but he was a little afraid of the redhead. He knew he could fight and defeat the child now but with some experience and training their would be a possibility of her surpassing her. he wasn't sure what it was that seemed to make his knees quake ever so slightly. Whether it was the sheer destructive might of her gift or the endless possibilities a power like hers could have. He also noted the faint smirk that was painted on her features. Though not directed at him, rather his inept secretary, and as a fleet commander and the hand of justice, he narrowed his brow in the universal sign of disappointment, then turned on his heel.

he was stopped though by the tight grip of the redhead hand on his cloak. Her electric blue eyes drilled into his and without an ounce of hesitation she said " Don't underestimate Karen, if you do you'll only suffer as a result." her voice quiet, filled with a silent despair. Sengoku was shocked by the pained expression her eyes seemed to convey and unconsciously steeped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Maya was equally surprised by his unexpected comfort. And with that small kindness. the wall which had stopped her emotions from over flowing and drowning her, burst. Her tears streaming from her eyes as she broke down into sobs and howled into Sengoku cloak.

At first Sengoku didn't know what to do. But out of their own accord, his arms reached around her shoulders and hugged her. The poor thing was just a child. he could see that now. The cold, calm and uncaring appearance she had tried to project was just a front. Blackbeard. That disgusting pirate. He wondered what Blackbeard had done to them. Then she spoke.

"Don't tell them what happened, please." She said snuffling, and drawing back from Sengoku's comforting arms. The teen wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her eyes red and her face blotchy. " You said they don't remember. Please don't remind the twins, they don't need this...on top of everything else."

Sengoku simply nodded and picked her up, cradling her carefully. He realised then how short she was. Barely 5'2 and weighed as much as a feather. It worried him. The medical record stated she was 15 years old. She was far to light for his likening. The girl barely moved as he carried her into the nearby hospital bed. The events of the day seemed to catch up with her and in minutes she was sound asleep.

He turned to the aide and said quietly " Get someone to come in and fix that hole." he then walked out his feet making a quiet tapping on the marble floor of the hospital wing.

As Sengoku walked through the wing he came to stop outside one of the children's room. He glanced a look at the Medical sheet attached to the door. Bon. D. Karen. This must be her sister, Sengoku thought to himself remembering that her name had been Bon D. Maya.

He looked across at the hospital bed that Karen was sleeping in. She looked like an innocent seeming 14-year-old with strawberry blond hair and deep, golden tan. Beautiful but not as shocking as Maya's beauty was.

What worried Maya so much that she broke the shield she had wrapped around herself? Sengoku thought curiously. She seemed innocent enough... yet that fear, that battle that seemed to rage within her eyes. It was enough to wrench his heart. He frowned slightly at that. Through his many, many years he had seen many a tragic tear in his lifetime, none of them made him as confused as he is now. Maybe Maria could tell him. Just thinking of his loving wife brought a smile to his face. The way she laughed and could make even his worse mood positive, he loved every inch of her incredible soul. Part of him felt unworthy of having such an angel for wife. Yes, Maria would know what to do.

With a plan now in mind Sengoku walked purposefully towards the mono rail that linked him to his home. The island was small and quiet with its only occupants being Maria and himself. Originally they had planned to fill the islands with their own kids. A safe haven near enough the main base that Sengoku could travel back to it at short notice, but far enough away that Maria could sleep with a piece of mind.

With a bump the carriage drew up to the jetty sprouting from the small island. And their waiting at the dock with a warm smile and a loving gaze was Maria. Sengoku's heart swelled with the emotions in his heart. he grinned and picked Maria spinning her around in a circle before putting her back on the floor and giving her a gentle kiss on her fairy pink lips. Maria cheeks were flushed and rosy red, her forest green eyes sparkling with joy. Maria was forced to tiptoe precariously to reach even her husbands ribs. Her miniscule form was barely the width of Sengoku's hand and had a fae like quality to her appearance. Her long, cascading blond locks only adding to her enchanting beauty. Sengoku smiled a wide grin as Maria walked around and laced her tiny, thimble like fingers through his own muscular, meaty ones.

Maria pulled her serious husband with a gleeful almost, child-like gladness towards the small hose situated in the nearby cove. The house cut a chipper image. Hanging baskets over flowing with different assortments of flowers and a group of puppies swarming around the front door - noses pressed against the mesh barrier - made Sengoku think with a happy thought though with sadness he realised the house also seemed empty. It was missing the tiny pitter patter of feet that both Maria and himself had craved.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Maria melodious voice questioned him as they walked up the porches wooden steps. frowning slightly at her husbands gloomy expression.

"Nothing Maria, it was a long day that's all," Sengoku said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Maria said sitting down on the front step, her large green eyes peering deeply at him. He should be used to it by now yet she always surprised him with her insightful thoughts and remarks.

Sengoku sat down with a quiet huff and spoke " This morning four kids were found near dead strapped to a raft. That bastard Blackbeard killed an entire cruise ship, those kids aunt among them. One of them actually remembers the attack and that look in her eyes, she's only 15. How could something like that happen to her? And to top it all off, she asked us not to tell her siblings," Sengoku shook his head silently, utterly amazed that a child who experienced such a painful experience could think of her siblings before herself. To have her siblings at the fore front of her mind.

Maria's eyes widened in shock, letting out a small gasp. "What's going to happen to them?" She asked empathetic as always.

"Once they recover and they've been debriefed an orphanage probably," Sengoku said shrugging his shoulders.

"No they won't," Maria said determinedly, standing up.

"Why?" Sengoku asked honestly confused.

"Because we're going to adopt them silly." Maria said her caring green eyes looking directly into his own.

"We are?" he asked a bit bemused as the turn of events.

"We couldn't have our own kids and they need a family, so why not? And you're the fleet commander for Pete's sake, if you can't arrange who can?"

"I guess," Eyes widening as he registered this new information.

"So tell me about them! What are they like their names, what do they look like? Oh I'm so excited we're going to have kids in the house!" She said spinning around happily.

"Ummm... why don't we go and meet them, you can meet them properly then." Looking amused at the ecstatic expression his beautiful wife's face now bore.

"Oh yes! Yes please!" She said smiling one of the biggest smiles that Sengoku had seen in years.


End file.
